Spinning and Zapping
by explodinghead
Summary: Knuckles hates guard duty! Hates it, hates it, hates it! Something extraordinary happens, but Robotnik has a devious plan in the mix!
1. Chapter 1

It's really tiring guarding the Master Emerald. Every. Day. Especially when no one gives him any credit.

* * *

Knuckles stared at the sky. A dark thunderstorm brewed, and raindrops began their decent.

"You don't care how lonely I get!" he shouted at the heavens, "This is boring! B-O-R-uh... Stupid! And I look at the same scenery every day!"

As if on cue, a butterfly landed on his nose. It had a cute purple stripe down its wings.

"Well, this is a little interesti- interr- interr- ACHOO!"

His sneeze scared the only potential friend away.

"Is this my destiny?" he ranted, immediately forgetting his purple ally.

The thunderclouds grew thicker and darker. Lightening flashed in the sky.

"Ha. As if I'm scared."

Immediately, a bolt struck the Master Emerald and ricocheted on Knuckles.

"WWWEEEELLLL, ATTT LEEAAASTTT TTTTHHHHIIIISSS IIIISS EEEXXXCIIIITTIIINNNGG!" he said, right before passing out.

* * *

Knuckles woke up in a completely different place. "Must guard the Master Emerald..." His eyes opened and saw Sonic and Tails staring at him. It looked like he was in someone's house.

"Hey, you ok?" Sonic asked.

"Shut up, I don't need your help," he said in the squeakiest voice, "hey, what's happened to my voice?" he squeaked and stood up.

"This is the oddest thing," he thought, "even my thoughts are squeaky. And something doesn't feel right," he patted his head. Two ears. Long ears.

"HOLY COW THE HEDGEHOG!" He grabbed a mirror. Cream's reflection stared back at him. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

Everyone was quite curious. Cream never said 'shut up' or 'holy cow' before. What was with her? Was she sick?

Immediately someone knocked on the door. Loudly.

Sonic sighed. "I'll get it, I guess." But before he started, it was already broken down.

Amy Rose entered the stage, hammer in hand. "WHAT'S WRONG, MAI SISTAH?!" she yelled.

Sonic leaned over to Tails' ears and whispered, "Now Satan comes with dreadful roar."

They chuckled as Amy grabbed Knuckles' hands and dragged him to her house.

* * *

Knuckles sat down in Amy's bathroom. Glitter and makeup bottles were scattered all over the counter. "Listen...uh...uh... you-I need to tell you something-" he started, but Amy didn't give him any time.

"Wow, Cream, no wonder you were so distressed! You don't have any eyeliner on!" And with that, she got busy to work. "Do you want me to do your hair, also?"

"HUH?" Knuckles asked, "Oh, I guess I have hair. Didn't really notice that, uh... tee hee? Hee?" he tried to act like Cream.

"Oh, for goodness sakes," Knuckles thought, "I'm a GUY! I don't do this stupid hair stuff!"

"Listen, you!" Knuckles cried, "I'm a Gu-!"

"Hold still! You forgot lip-liner as well!"

Reluctantly, Knuckles obliged. "If you're listening, I was so wrong. I'll guard the Master Emerald for a million billion more years. Just not two more seconds of this!" he prayed silently.

* * *

Robotnik was very surprised to see the Master Emerald unguarded.

"Bwwwahaha!" he chirped, "The priceless jewel, firmly within my grasps. Oh Knuckles, your stupidity has finally paid off! And I have a surprise for you, Sonic," he smiled. The world was his play toy.

End of the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Robotnik shed a tear. He finished his most brilliant-no, genius- no there were no words to describe it. "Yes! Yes!" he roared, "My masterpiece...the...the..."

He always managed to give every previous creation a witty name. But that time, he was completely stuck.

"I'll call it Super Robot for now, and rename it, when I rule Mobius!" he chuckled. Then giggling uncontrollably, he climbed up a ladder, and pressed a button. His unblinking eyes watched the entire process: a gear extended a hook, followed by grabbing the Master Emerald, and connecting it to the "Super Robot".

The process continued as seven emeralds slowly made their way into different compartments of the robot. As the last emerald attached, lightening surged all throughout. "Super Robot" was a huge understatement. "Really good" was simply an insult. But "The Exterminator of Sonic"?

Robotnik laughed, jumping up and down like a child on Christmas morning. He climbed into the roof of the machine, and pressed the forward button.

* * *

Knuckles stared at his reflection in the mirror with horror.

Make-up devoured his face without pity.

"Well, do you like it?" Amy asked, for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"Yes! Yes!" Knuckles cried. Anything to make the process stop.

"But it's only been three hours. Don't you want to-"

"Uh...You did such a fantastic job that I don't even need-"

"But really, if we just apply-"

"Hey, is that Sonic?"

"Where? Where?"

Immediately Knuckles made his escape. Why didn't I say that three hours ago? he asked himself. There was no time to think about that. He needed to guard the Master Emerald.

Where is Floating Island? Over there? Maybe over there? he thought.

"Wow, Cream... you... look really pretty...you know?"

Knuckles spun around and saw Tails.

"Yeah, yeah- wait- NO! No no no no no!"

With that, he ran as fast as he could.

Eventually he saw the Floating Island in the distance... was it sinking?

* * *

"AAAAHHHH! SONIC, HELP!" Tails cried. A huge robot charged straight at him, extending a claw.

In a flash, Sonic was already between the robot and Tails.

"If you want him," he said, "you'll have to get through me first!"

Knuckles joined. "You mean us!"

"Since when do you battle robots, Cream?"

"I'm not Cream!" he said as he punched one of the robot's legs, expecting it to explode. But it didn't budge.

"What's happened to my power?" he roared, as he relentlessly attacked the robot.

Nothing.

"NO!"

Sonic chuckled, "Let me show you how it's done," and prepared the trademark spin-dash.

Like a heat-seeking missile, Sonic crashed into the robot. However, he didn't get to see how much damage he made, because he smashed to the ground with Super Robot's foot on top of him.

"No, it can't be..." Tails whispered.

"NO! NO! NO! No... no... no..." Knuckles didn't believe it. He couldn't.

But there was no time to believe because the other foot slowly dropped down onto him.

The End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Knuckles sat up.

"I...I...I'm alive."

He was back on Floating Island, and the thunderclouds passed.

"Was that a dream?"

He looked at his hands and smiled. His hands. His trademark hands. He pulled up a tree by the roots and threw it as if it was a twig. It felt good to be Knuckles.

"Now I can get back to guarding the Master Emerald- where did it go?

Robotnik must have stolen it when I was asleep! Maybe the dream was more of a vision. I need to warn Sonic!"

* * *

"Behold my latest invention Sonic!" Robotnik chuckled, "Connected to the seven emeralds, and the Master Emerald, it is my greatest creation yet! I modestly named it after myself, The Super Robotnik Robot. Try to stop me this time, you furry little fiend!"

"Pshaw!" Sonic said.

"Sonic, it's connected to the seven chaos emeralds and the master emerald!" Tails responded.

"Yeah, but-"

Immediately Sonic smashed to the ground. But not by the robot. Struggling to get up, he saw a familiar crimson face.

"I won't let you fight him, Sonic!"

"Knuckles, what are you doing here? Oh, Egg-face tricked you again, didn't he?"

"Shut up! I'm here to warn you!"

"Whatever," Sonic prepared his famous spin-dash, and twirled out of Knuckles' grasp.

"No! No! No!" Knuckles shrieked, predicting a horrible outcome.

Sonic spun around all over the robot and then-

* * *

"Excuse me, sir, just your local mechanic."

"But I didn't order a mechanic! My Super Robotnik Robot is in perfect condition!"

"Nonsense," the mechanic replied, as he hopped into the robot and readjusted everything. "Nope, this won't do," he said, taking out the Master Emerald.

"And neither will these," and seven chaos emeralds disconnected.

"But you don't understand, they power my robot!"

"Well, it's not in accordance with the law,"

"What law?"

"The Sonic law, Eggbutt!" the mechanic revealed his face, with blue spiky hair and two green eyes.

"It's the hedgehog!"

But it was too late for Robotnik. Sonic spin-dashed into the Super Robot with a huge explosion.

"NOOO!" Robotnik cried. "Wahhh! My beautiful creation, destroyed! I'll get you one day, Sonic!" he bellowed, riding away in his Egg Carrier.

* * *

"Say, Knuckles, what brings you here? You usually spend all your time guarding that big rock," Sonic said.

"Well, I-uh-as I was carefully guarding the emerald, Robotnik came and stole it! I knew he was up to no good."

"So you aren't that great of a guardian, huh?"

"Shut up- I mean, I'm sorry. I fell asleep, ok?"

"Hey, no big deal. Oh, and wait right here-" Sonic sped off in the distance, and came back within seconds.

"What's this?"

"It's a present. Remember, your birthday? Today?"

"Oh, yeah. I never got a present before, so it didn't really matter what day it was. Uh... you know," Knuckles coughed and whispered in Sonic's hear, "Uh...the "t" word?"

Sonic laughed. "Hey, you're welcome. Have fun guarding that worthless piece of junk!"

Knuckles turned to see him run off with Tails close behind.

He waved goodbye and a purple butterfly landed on his hand.

* * *

Back on Floating Island, Knuckles opened the present.

"Hey! Grapes, cool!"

A rainbow formed in the sky.

Maybe guarding wasn't a bad ending after all.

* * *

THE END

Thanks:

I would not be writing this if people like

Lord Kelvin, Lazo Titan, 1 Past and Present 1, Qwisse, (forgetting anyone?)

Thanks to all of you for encouragement and/or help!

Thanks to Fanfiction, google, online dictionaries, etc.

Thanks to everyone reading this. To show my gratitude, here's a poem I wrote:

* * *

This is the tale of how Sonic won

Against Robotnik the Fail, who weighs a full ton.

Robotnik went out, started snooping as usual

His nose like a snout, was drooping as usual.

He did with much pride, present a creation

As he chuckled inside, with determination,

"Go out and KILL!" with gleams in his eyes.

"Don't stop until Sonic is caught, alive or otherwise!"

With that he unveiled a hideous machine.

Which he hailed: "Super Robot, oh, I am so mean!

Every Mobian will fear, and shall not forget,

To me it is dear, greatest creation yet!"

-Two camped in a tent, wherever they went,

For they had no money, to pay any rent.

Despite their poor pocket, the two managed by,

For one ran like a rocket, and the other could fly!

They were most wanted throughout the whole land,

And often were hunted, known as the Sonic band.

-One day shooting through the Mobius maze,

Tails nearly turned blue, as he stopped to gaze.

He gazed at the "bot" Robotnik had made

Goosebumps he got, and his courage did fade.

But as Sonic looked, he said with a scoff,

"See what Eggbutt cooked? He's slacking off."

And with a spin dash, and a homing attack,

Super Robot went Flash! Kazoon! Kazack!

-"No!" Robotnik cried. He cried with a roar,

"Now there will be a chili dog famine, for sure!"


End file.
